Complot
by Nuriko Hamilton
Summary: En donde todos los conocidos de Asta tenían un plan en el que colaboraban y a Zora no le gustaba para nada.


p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Notas: La verdad es que amo la pareja y cuando busqué en un primer momento no había encontrado nada, lo mismo me ocurre con el Yunasta, PERO vi que dos personas le están poniendo mucho amor a la couple en Wattpad y yo aprecio eso, así que además de solo comentar voy a dejar un aporte por el bien mayor (?). Seguro esta horrible porque ya me olvidé de cómo escribir en tercera persona jajajajaja. En fin, apoyen mucho al Zorasta y al fandom de Black Clover en materia fanfics en español porque está bien pobre jajaja/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"*****************/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Zora se apreciaba de ser una persona observadora e inteligente. No que con eso creyera ser mejor que otros pero las cosas eran como eran. Por esa misma intuición y malos hábitos de observar en detalle todo a su alrededor es que no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en torno a dos de sus compañeros de orden./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Que Noel estuviera interesada románticamente en Asta y éste no se diera cuenta no le sorprendía. Era incluso obvio para el mayor, Asta tenía ese /span/spanspan style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emalgo/em/span/spanspan style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" misterioso que hacía que todos lo amaran de una u otra forma. Lo que tampoco lo sorprendía es como todos en la orden estaban complotados para hacer que Noel y Asta estuvieran juntos. Y este punto a Zora le molestaba mucho./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Todos daban por sentado que Noel y Asta serían una /span/spanspan style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emgran/em/span/spanspan style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" pareja. En la mente de nadie cabía darle oportunidad a la prima de su compañera o al resto de mujeres que tenían alguna relación con el enano y de las que sabía su existencia solo por culpa de Asta y su necesidad de presentarlo a todos sus conocidos./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Ese /span/spanspan style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emalgo/em/span/spanspan style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" que lo molestaba se podía traducir en su incapacidad para aceptar lo que todos daban por hecho, o en la injusticia misma que conllevaba la existencia misma de ese complot./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"¿Qué había del resto de personas que también amaban a Asta de esa forma y eran descartados de antemano? Personas como ese fastidioso mejor amigo de la infancia o el chico exasperante al hablar que absorbía el maná de todos si se acercaban; ¿qué había del mismo Zora?/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Tal vez no conocía a Asta desde hace tanto, ni jugaba con él en su habitación, ni era una chica noble pero estuvo a su lado en las pruebas de los caballeros que tanto importaban al enano e incluso peleó a su lado junto a la capitana de los leones carmesí. A nadie parecía importarle eso./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"¿Era tan increíble pensar que otra persona aparte de Noel podía hacer feliz a Asta?/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"La chica era patética en muchas formas en opinión de Zora, como ahora mismo que estaba tartamudeando y vacilando para pedir una cita./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Todos habían armado ese escenario para que la chica lo pidiera y Asta aceptara, porque Asta iba a aceptarlo, era así de bueno e ingenuo en general. Zora nunca va a admitir que esa parte de él le gustaba tanto como lo irritaba./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Hey, enano apestoso./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Zora interfirió solo por el bien de su sanidad mental. No le gustaba seguir las reglas que todos daban por sagradas y no iba a empezar ahora. Mirando a una Noel estupefacta por la interrupción y la clara mirada de curiosidad de Asta el mayor estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"No iba a aceptar tampoco que Asta fuera regalado así sin más./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir a una noble? /span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Noel se quejaba, se sonrojaba, temblaba de furia y vergüenza. Era una combinación muy divertida, Zora sonreía extasiado de ser quien trajera el caos a sus demás compañeros. Todos estaban algo sorprendidos, incluso Yami que si bien parecía leer el diario en realidad estaba mirando con atención el intercambio amoroso patético de sus subordinados./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-¿Quieres ir a un lugar interesante, enano?/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-¡No soy un enano, Zora!/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Asta seguía tan enérgico como siempre, revolviéndose ante el pesado brazo de Zora que estaba sobre sus hombros./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Entonces salgamos./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"La sonrisa que Noel captó del mayor la dejó sorprendida. Le estaba restregando su triunfo y eso la enfureció otro tanto así como logró que una determinación desconocida por la mayoría se acentuará en sus ojos./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Zora notó que la noble tonta comprendía que eran rivales. Desafortunadamente para la chica era algo tarde ya que había perdido su oportunidad./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-¡Zora no me arrastres!/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Asta continuaba quejándose mientras lo sacaban de la fortaleza. Pedir permiso al capitán era algo que no iba a empezar a hacer y mucho menos si también era cómplice en todo eso. De camino había tomado una escoba para movilizarse con mayor facilidad, no era lo que alguien como Zora usaría normalmente pero ésta no era una ocasión normal./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Sube.-Ordeno el mayor logrando que Asta se sentara enfrente de él casi de forma obligada. /span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Era una buena posición para el más alto, podía abrazar a Asta y disfrutar de estarlo alejando de esa niña noble./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-¿A dónde vamos?/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"La curiosidad del menor no tardó en salir, tras solo dos minutos de haber despegado con la escoba. Zora lo esperaba, era lo que hacía de Asta alguien especial y molesto./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Ya te dije, un lugar especial./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Zora no tenía ningún apuro, tampoco tenía un plan, mucho de toda esa escena que montó recién frente a los demás toros negros fue más un impulso salido de sentimientos oscuros y molestos que tiraban de él al punto de actuar sin pensar como normalmente lo hacía./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Enano, ¿tu sabes lo que Noel quería de ti?/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"El pelirrojo lo preguntó sin verdadero interés, era más un sondeo para saber qué pensaba Asta de lo que todos a su alrededor orquestaron sin consultar con uno de los implicados./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Salir juntos…¿tal vez?/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"La risa escapó de los labios de Zora sin que pudiera controlarse, el hombre no estaba seguro si sentir orgullo o sorpresa por esa respuesta. Asta no era /span/spanspan style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emtan/em/span/spanspan style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" despistado como normalmente parecía. Al parecer el sacarlo de la fortaleza de una forma tan poco habitual hizo que pensara con mayor atención los hechos recientes. Siempre supo que el enano era más inteligente de lo que el resto creía./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Hasta tú te diste cuenta./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Asta pareció sentir el insulto sutil del mayor por lo que volvió a quejarse de manera escandalosa intentando salir de entre los brazos de su compañero. Zora estaba divertido sabiendo que por más que se quejara no podría hacer mucho debido a la altura en la estaban y que sin magia no podría arreglárselas solo con facilidad./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Deja de moverte, enano./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Ey, ¡tu!/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"El mayor bajó la vista solo para notar la mirada de Asta molesta contra su persona. Fue uno de esos impulsos lo que lo obligó a tomar el mentón de Asta para mover su rostro un poco más, la mirada sorprendida y confusa era adorable a ojos de Zora. Esa expresión debía ser otra razón por la que Asta realmente lograba que todos lo amaran./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Zora lo beso, dejando en claro lo que quería. Porque no había vivido su vida haciendo lo que quería y actuando en base a sus propias convicciones para retractarse ahora./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Asta para sorpresa del mayor no se revolvió, no lo empujo ni tampoco intentó tirarse de la escoba para escapar de ese beso. En cambió Zora notó el ligero temblor en su cuerpo, el movimiento torpe de sus labios y la respiración agitada cuando se separó./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-¿Y esto?/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"El tono bajo del menor sorprendió a Zora que esperaba una reacción violenta y tal vez morir al ser tirado de la escoba en la que estaban./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Es lo que es./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-No entiendo./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"La elevación en el tono de Asta no tardo mucho en llegar aunque estaba demasiado sosegado y tranquilo asustando al mayor. La fascinación se mezclaba con el miedo mientras Zora descubría muchas nuevas facetas desconocidas en su compañero./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Te estoy llevando a una cita, enano. Disfrútalo./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"El silencio volvió a envolverlos. Zora terminó apoyando su mentón entre los cabellos del menor disfrutando de su olor y de su textura. El cabello de Asta era suave y las tentación de acariciarlo con los dedos empezó a embargar al mayor de forma automática./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-¿Qué haces?/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"El reclamo de Asta sonaba más a una queja vacía, no podía verlo pero Zora suponía que algo parecido a una mueca infantil era lo que el más bajo mostraría ahora mismo./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Dándote uso, enano asqueroso./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-No soy una almohada./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-No como almohada, después de todo es más un nido para las aves, ¿no?/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-¡Eres tan molesto!/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"La forma en que Asta se terminó relajando apoyándose contra el pecho de Zora a pesar de esa frase y el cómo los reclamos cambiaron a una charla sin sentido sobre todo lo que quería comer en su salida, aceptando la cita de forma tácita, hicieron que un calor desconocido pero agradable llenara al adulto./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"La ciudad se iba divisando en la lejanía, Zora hubiera preferido no tener que verla para disfrutar más de este momento íntimo con el más bajo./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Y gracias, Zora./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-¿Por?/span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-La hermana es la única mujer que amo./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Asta y Zora sabían que no había necesidad de decirlo. Esa relación es /span/spanspan style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emimposible/em/span/spanspan style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" así como lo sería cualquier relación con otra mujer; y Asta no soportaría lastimar a su compañera de orden debido a ello./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Una victoria agridulce era como lo sentía el pelirrojo a esa frase del otro./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Espero ser el único hombre que ames entonces./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Estaban cada vez más cerca de la ciudad. Asta, ya en tierra firme, se movía en su lugar incómodo e inquieto en la zona tranquila y alejada de los comercios donde bajaron./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Zora esperó a que huyera o desplegara su grimorio para iniciar una pelea por todo lo que hizo hasta ahora./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"No fue el caso./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-No te lo creas tanto, tú, tonto./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"La mano extendida de Asta sacó una sonrisa en Zora contra su voluntad. Una mueca burlona y maliciosa para todos, pero para personas como Asta que sabían ver y apreciar a todos sin importar lo superficial logró su verdadero cometido, que el menor se mostrara tímido. Al ser su mano aceptada por el pelirrojo no tardó en arrastrarlo hasta el bullicio que armaba el animado mercado a unas calles./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Para Zora esto era suficiente como inicio. /span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Algo le quedó claro al pelirrojo y es que acabaría por completo con esa idea de emparejar a Asta con Noel que todos parecían querer conseguir. Si el amor de Asta tenía que ser de una sola persona entonces no veía nada malo en tomarlo para él usando todas las trampas que fuera capaz de idear./span/span/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Verdana, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Fin./span/span/p 


End file.
